


Are You Flirting with Me?

by alifletcher2010



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: "Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?"Originally a tumblr prompt fill that became a two parter





	1. Chapter 1

Lorcan Salveterre did not comes to bars to socialize. He did not come for the games, the women, or the food either.

He came to get drunk.

He came to have cheap whiskey and forget what his name was. And that’s all.

Usually his dark demeanor and hulking size was a pretty good deterrent and allowed him to drink in peace. And he liked it that way. Most people gave him a wide berth. Even on packed weekends the barstools next to him would remain empty.

But not tonight. For some reason a tiny, dark haired girl had taken it upon herself to talk to him. And Lorcan was not having it.

Granted, she was gorgeous. Dark, soulful eyes, full lips, sinful curves, and a wicked smile. She could easily be someone he would be into.

Except for the damn pick up lines.

When she had plopped down next to him it was a stupid “Hey, are you an angel? Because I’m falling for you?” that Lorcan resolutely ignored. But as he ignored them they had gotten progressively more and more ridiculous and progressively more direct. And it was getting on his nerves.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it if I came home with you?”

Lorcan slammed down his drink and glared at the woman next to him. “Are you flirting with me?”

The woman gave him a mischievous smile, “You finally noticed. It wasn’t like I was being subtle.”

Lorcan scoffed and took a swig of his drink. “Oh I noticed. I was just hoping you’d just go away. You’re terrible at it you know.”

The woman laughed. “Oh, I know. I did it on purpose. See that table over there?” She pointed to a booth full of women. “Those are my friends. We come here every weekend. And every weekend you sit here, wallowing in your misery and turning down women. So many that my cousin was convinced you were gay. She even bet me fifty dollars I couldn’t get you to talk to me. I was certain I could if I annoyed you enough. So here I am fifty bucks richer. I’m Elide by the way.”

Lorcan stared at Elide for a moment, stunned. He had completely underestimated her. Thoughts of kissing that wicked smile off her face flooded his mind. Most women he found to be vain and shallow, but this one…Elide suddenly had his full attention.

“Lorcan.”

“Well, Lorcan. Thank you for the pleasant diversion and the new dress I’m going to buy. I’m going to go collect.” Elide flashed him another one of her mischievous smiles and gave him an appraising once over. “Though what they don’t know, is that I would’ve done it for free. See you around Lorcan.” She grabbed her cocktail and made to leave.

Quick as a flash, Lorcan turned and grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. She pressed her curves into him, the feel of her against him making his pants feel suddenly uncomfortable. The smell of her intoxicating perfume filled his senses and Lorcan fought back the urge to kiss her.

“What if you waited to collect until tomorrow?”


	2. Chapter 2

Lorcan groaned. It was too early. He reached over and fumbled for his phone. 3pm. Ok, it wasn’t early. But it sure felt that way.

Gods. He had gotten so much more drunk than he intended too last night.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he sat up and was surprised to find the room didn’t spin. He wasn’t hung over. Then why was he so out of it?

Lorcan looked over to the other side of the bed to find it rumpled but empty. It came back to him in a flash.

The clash of teeth and tongue outside the bar. The feel of her hips against his and his name on her lips. Their hands all over each other, barely making it back to his apartment. Taking her right there on his counter. And again on the couch. And then finally his bed.

Lorcan had been enthralled with her. He found himself wanting the night to never end. He wanted to know Elide, know everything about her. What made her smile, what made her cry. What pulled that glorious laugh from her lips.

He had been so fascinated with her he found himself doing something he had never done in his life with a woman he took home from the bar. He talked to her.

There in the bed, wrapped in each other. Then in the kitchen in the early light of morning, laughing and dancing in the sunrise, throwing cherries at each other and trying to catch them in their mouths.

It had been someone else’s life. Looking at the empty bed, Lorcan knew that now. No woman like that would ever stay with him.

Lorcan sighed and hung his head. He should have known.

“You know, you have almost no food. I think the only thing was those cherries and we finished them off last night. Or this morning, I guess.”

Lorcan stared at Elide. He had to be dreaming. He rubbed his eyes, but she was still there. And looking like a vision in his old ROTC shirt with her messy hair and smeared makeup.

“What? You’re staring at me, Lorcan.”

Lorcan was so utterly shocked to see her standing there that he said the very first thing that came to his mind.

“Are you tired?”

“Huh?” Elide gave him a puzzled look.

“Because you’ve been running through my dreams all night.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed her beautiful laugh. “That was so lame.”

“Hey, it was better than the ones you used last night.”

“Well they got you laid, so you shouldn’t be complaining.” Elide laughed again and came up to him and slotted herself between his legs. She wound her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in his long hair.

Pressing her forehead to his, Elide said softly, “I enjoyed last night. And this morning. And not just because you helped me win fifty bucks.”

Lorcan laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well how about since you’re rolling in it now, you treat me to some food?”

Elide grabbed a pillow and smacked him across the head with it. “Only because we’ll starve if I don’t. Get dressed.”

Lorcan had never been so thankful for pick up lines in his life.


End file.
